


How a crazy SEAL proposes to his sexy flyboy

by hellbells



Series: Sea and Stars [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during h50 pilot and post EatG.  DADT's repeal means John Sheppard can acknowledge his relationship with a certain SEAL. So how will this affect Jack McGarrett's kidnap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a crazy SEAL proposes to his sexy flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time of written slash so if its terrible, I apologise and let me know how to improve. For the sake of expediency assume that the end of canon SGA would fit with Steve's father being kidnapped.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination!

John Sheppard had had a hell of a week. Firstly, he had ridden another bomb, and he was fairly certain that from now on a 'hail Mary' would be renamed a 'hail Sheppard' around the SGC. The huge event had seen a massive shake up of the SGC with Landry choosing to retire. The upshot of it was that Mitchell, Carter and Sheppard were all gaining promotions to the rank of Brigadier General. Atlantis stuck in the ocean and not moving anywhere was being put under Carter’s command, and John was been given something else but he was not complaining about his new mission.

The changes in policy had meant that he could openly acknowledge his relationship with a SEAL, and when he finally told well let's just there were a few tears. The SGC knew that Peterson was no longer suitable, and had commandeered Hickham, which had the capability to handle a large scale launch of aircraft. John having shown his ability as a pilot earlier that week was being given command of Hickham. He was now in charge of all the fighter pilots in 302’s, 303’s and 305’s. General O’Neill had even given him a promotion present, it seemed that since he was the best pilot - it was only fair that he would get the first X308. Then with a big smirk O'Neill had told him to put his doctorate to good use and improve on the design.

Sheppard who was still a little shell shocked having only been a full-bird Colonel for a week was happy to take on this mission. He was going to make sure that all the pilots were trained to the very best of their abilities. He would be ruthless and even show them how dangerous a dart could be, once the geeks had modified the last one he stole for him.

O’Neill was aware that John had a home in Hawaii, something that his Dad had given him in his will. As he left the promotion party he was informed that he had thirty days leave before he would be taking responsibility of the base. He would be overseeing the major overhaul that would be needed to make it suitable to the SGC’s needs. As a bonus, the Governor was pleased because of the extra jobs created. As Sheppard left the room O’Neill stopped him, “Your friend McGarret will also be on leave after his assignment wraps up.”

Sheppard let loose one of his rare real smiles, “That’s good news. Thank you Sir.”

O'Neill shrugged, “Yeah, well the President asked what would be a good gift for the man who saved the whole world.”

Sheppard was glad that O’Neill had no issue with his relationship as he was one of the few people that John genuinely respected.

 

___________________________

 

Steve McGarrett faced over from Hesse and his heart lurched when the cell rang. He heard his fathers voice and knew he would be unable to rescue his father. He heard the sound of a gun go off and his heart stopped until he heard the second voice , “Don’t mess with family,” and a shout of, “on the ground.”

It was hard to keep his poker face but then he heard his fathers voice come back on the phone, “I love my son-in-law so much right about now.”

He could hear John’s drawl loudly in the background, “He has yet to make an honest man out of me yet.”

Steve did not even care that he was surrounded by his team, “I’ll put a ring on John’s finger any time he stays still long enough to put one on him.”

Hesse was starting to squirm realising that something was in fact wrong and Steve could not help the smug smile that he flashed him. John was now on the phone and Steve listened, “Korea sucks and you have an enemy party actively searching for you, I’m calling in a favour to make the problem disappear. Sorry you‘ll have to make do with one brother and I‘m on leave for the next thirty days. Come catch me.”

The team wondered what was going on, their Commander had gone from tense and stressed - to barely repressed glee, all in the space of one phone call.

All looked out the window, as the low flying fighter planes zoomed past, McGarret's smile got larger realising what John had done.

He looked at Hess, and leaned close, finally letting him know what was going on, “Going after my Father was good, you did your home work I’ll give you that. Let me ask you this, did you know about John?”

He saw Hesse frown and knew he didn't. It was highly unlikely; the rules had only changed recently and they both were highly trained covert operators, “John’s USAF you know, he just made General, thing is he just dropped into visit my Dad and lets just say he didn’t miss your brother.”

The team were now all wearing matching smirks, they had all been aware that there commander was seeing a Zoomie but the Zoomie had just gone up in their estimation.

The target was ten clicks away but they still head the explosion, Steve finished what he was going to say, “I think that was John’s engagement gift, your little rescue party has just been taken out.”

He settled back in his seat and had what could only be described as a Cheshire grin, “Like I said, your going to tell us everything you know, and you can forget any escape."

The team now aware of everything were cheering and hooting. His 2iC was looking at him with amusement, “You’ve just caught one of NI most elusive criminals, got engaged and said fiancé has just bombed the shit out of our enemies.”

Steve shrugged modest and gave a little smile, “I multi-task well, and John is good to me like that. We are to finish transporting the prisoner and then we are all on stand down pending new orders.”

__________________________________

Steve was greeted at base by the CO of the base and saluted smartly, “Sir.”

“At ease Commander and congratulations on bringing in Hesse. You have interesting friends commander.”

“I know Sir. What are my orders?”

His CO was a little bewildered, “I just got off the phone with our Commander-in-Chief it seems your due some leave.”

His squad looked a little shocked, as their CO walked back into his office, “You know Sir we hope we get an invite to the wedding, I for one would really like to meet your partner.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Meanwhile back in Hawaii, Sheppard was standing over the secured prisoner, his boot not leaving the perps back. “So you know I never see these things coming but Steve and I have just agreed to get married. You okay with me being family?”

Jack smirked, “You betcha. Is Steve okay?”

John bit his lip, “He is good and as soon as he wraps up his mission he should have some leave.”

John sized up the two guys that walked through the door; the one cop was native, the other one screamed haole. John was an interesting paradox, technically he would be a haole but his summers had seen him learn Pidgin and Hawaiian and he loved the whole Hawaiian way of life so was considered an Islander by most.

The two detectives entered looking a little bewildered, they had received an urgent message to get SWAT to Detective McGarrett’s house. Upon reaching the house they found one dead perp, another tightly secured using zip-ties with a boot firmly in his back. The best bit was where the boot belonged to an Air-Force General given the star on his shoulder. To Danny the guy seemed a little young to have reached General so the guy must be very good at whatever he did.

The General gave them a smile, “One prettily wrapped accessory to kidnap, and some other offences connected to Military affairs. He,” pointing to the dead body, “is Victor Hesse. You’ll find him in every database and was about to murder Jack in retaliation for his brother being apprehended by Jacks son.”

Danny was impressed the shot was right between the eyes, “Well you were lucky sir that the General dropped by. Do you have anywhere safe to stay?”

Sheppard was dismissive “He’ll be staying with me at the Sheppard estate.”

Now Williams day was made, Rachel had been up in arms about the Sheppard estate. It was a mansion that masqueraded as a beach house with its own stretch of beach. It seemed that Step-sStan wanted it because it was way better than his property.

John could see that Jack wanted to protest but cut him off, “Steve’s returning home and I’m not explaining to my SEAL boyfriend that I got his father killed.”

Jack was acting a little sullen, “You just got engaged.” He reminded him.  
Sheppard smirked, “Well then were practically family and you can come and stay in my secure beach house.”

 

The detectives were a little bemused, but Danny just put it down to island craziness, “Well if you give us the address we’ll get statements once we’ve dealt with forensics.”

John liked these detectives they were competent and knew how to do their job, “Great.” His phone rang and he just knew O’Neill had been informed of events.

He sighed, “Excuse me,” as moved over to the other side of the room to take the call. The others were a little curious when he answered, “Yes Sir.”  
General Sheppard seemed exasperated, “Of course I remember I was on leave, the President himself made me take it.”  
There was a pause as he listened to the response, “On the bright side. We’ve got one over the navy guys Sir and they owe us.”

John just snickered, “I will make sure I am fit to take over Hickham Sir. Before I forget your invited to the wedding, I know you'll take advantage of that intel Sir.” He closed his cell to look over at the other occupants of the room all wearing various looks of shock and / or bemusement.

Jack was more than a little surprised, “You’ve just told your CO to bet on you in the pool.”

“General O’Neill is a little different and beside he’ll split the pool with me.”

Danny Williams day was just getting stranger, “O’Neill as in the Deputy Joint Chief.”

Sheppard shrugged, “Yeah he is my direct CO, a good guy. Come on Carrie will have my hide of I'm late for dinner.”

The day was not finished for strangeness as the Governor of Hawaii rocked up looking more than a little harried. Jack just groaned and John sighed, fixing a charming smile to his face. "Governor, Jack will be joining me your welcome to come with us if your time permits it."

The calculated gleam made John know that this was only just beginning. He could not wait till Steve got his ass back home then the real fun would begin.


End file.
